


Animals are not the only fluffy thing here

by brxveSam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, This Is STUPID, crackfic, johnlock at the zoo, please don't take this serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brxveSam/pseuds/brxveSam
Summary: Just John and Sherlock going to the Zoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Maike because she gave me the promt for this. (She's also responsible for the title)  
> I'm sorry this i so bad but i'm posting it anyways. Word was my beta so please point out any mistakes.

„But why John??“, Sherlock whined. „I’m just fine staying exactly where I am, thank you very much. Besides, I have important experiments to finish! “

„Because you haven’t left the house in a solid week and torching human eyeballs is nothing close to important. We are going to the Zoo right now. “, John said, taking the torch from Sherlock’s hands. 

„but Joooohn why does it have to be the Zoo?  
Sherlock looked like a grumpy four-year-old, so John got out his phone and quickly snapped a few pictures for future references.  
„Did you just take a picture of me? “  
„Yes I did because you look like a grumpy four-year-old. Now get off your ass, put on your coat and let’s go. “

„Only if you promise to delete those pictures! “  
„Fine. Now hurry. “  
John managed to get Sherlock out of 221B in the next 30 minutes which probably was a new record. It wasn’t easy to get Sherlock out of the house when he was fixated on an ‚important ‘experiment, as he liked to call them. But John had had many years to perfect his methods.  
So now a very pleased with himself John and a still slightly grumpy Sherlock were on their way to the London Zoo.  
„I still don’t understand why it has to be the Zoo. Why can’t we just go find a place to eat like we usually do? “

„Exactly. We always just find some place to eat. Never do anything else. So, I thought we would do something different today if you like it or not. “  
With that, John smiled to himself and took the hand of a still slightly grumpy but now also a little bit confused Sherlock.  
When they reached the Zoo, Sherlock was still sulking a bit and John was still smiling. They walked up to the counter and John got them two entry tickets.  
„Don’t even start “  
„I didn’t do anything “  
„I can practically hear that big brain of yours. You’ve probably figured out the entire life story oft that poor man. “

„John it is scientifically not possible to actually hear someone’s brain “  
John just rolled his eyes and started quickly walking to an info post where you could get free plans of the Zoo.  
Sherlock just looked confused for a moment but hurried after John.  
„Where do you want to start? “  
„You wanted to go to the Zoo. Surely you must have a plan. “  
„Okay let’s go “  
And with that, John took Sherlocks hand again and pulled him towards the first compound. 

 

„Oh my God, Sherlock, look. Look!! That one looks exactly like you! “  
„No it does not. Don’t be ridiculous! “

John took out his phone, searched for a bit and wordlessly showed Sherlock a picture of him he took this morning.  
Sherlock would never admit it but the Otter John was pointing at did look at bit like him if he was being honest.  
„John that Otter doesn’t have the slightest resemblance to me! “  
„Yes it does and you know it. “  
Sherlock stared at the picture of himself again. John stared at Sherlock.  
John decided that right now Sherlocks look of confusion and disbelief was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. Standing on his tiptoes, he kissed him on the forehead.  
„Don’t frown. You don’t want to get wrinkles. “  
„I’m not frowning. I never frown. “  
Smiling, John leaned in again and kissed him straight on the mouth this time.  
Sherlock just stood there, not sure what to do with this.  
„What was that for? “, he asked when John leaned back a bit.  
„Since when do I need reason to kiss you? “  
And with that, they were kissing again. In the London Zoo. In front of the Otter compound that had an Otter that just looked like a sulking Sherlock.


End file.
